Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Previous and resolved discussions can be found in the archives: 2009 • 2010. The Business Man and Nagging Wife I have now given this article some content, if that makes people want to keep it, however it is still a stub and I think it needs expanding more if possible. If not then I think it needs deleting. HaveFaith 14:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : That page seems to be one of the things that appears regularly (or at least a few times) during the series, but there isn't a lot of information about. There are other pages in the same situation, and they haven't been marked for deletion. Though, yes, it is a short article, that doesn't always mean it needs deleting. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 05:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Just so you know "HaveFaith" and "light.of.no.light", I believe anything that appeared on this show should have its own page on this wiki, and I don't know about you, but these are characters on this show and all characters must have a page. Everyone needs to have their information correct on this website so there are no stubs that need deletion. We are fans of Phineas and Ferb, so we should support everything that happens on the show. Who's with me? : :It is on as an another name. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 00:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Me Myself and I This article was put up for deletion AND it was completely blank other than the template. I put the blank template on the page, and I'm going to check the history for past vandalism. Dr. Whatchamacallit 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Me, Myself, and I" is a song? Why is this up for deletion? That doesn't make sense. This is a song, people. This song deserves to be on this wiki as much as any other song. If you decide to watch the show, then you should know everything about the song. I don't know the lyrics off the top of my head, but you can easily watch the show and memorize. Or go on YouTube! Something! I don't know why this is up for deletion because I say that this song better not ever get deleted! Period. :That was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago and has been placed back on without the commas. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 00:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Languages First, the Japanese name for Japanese language is Nihongo, not Japanesu. Second, why do we need a list of languages? Third, why is this a category? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 09:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Until we started the Affiliated Wikis program, this wiki needed to be the central point for all Phineas and Ferb info, including other languages. Once the AW gets going more, we can shift some of the information to the appropriate sites in that language. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I do not understand why this page is on this wiki because it has nothing to do with the show. This is probably some fan joke, but I don't find it funny. This is ridiculous. If this fan enjoys making lists of languages, maybe they could get some academic attention and win themself an award. It's a cool talent being able to name languages. Busted, Busted, Busted Oh no, please not delete for busted, busted, busted. I'm copy made by tracing and wants not, that he delete. Yes, the article is a stub... PLEASE NOT DELETE PLEASE! when the article delete, then :-((( Is a unofficial right song. 09:55, August 22, 2010 : A small chant like this might not warrant a separate page. It might work better as a Background Information item for "Oil on Candace". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, THIS is the most ridiculous page on this wiki. Making up some pathetic conga song for attention, then begging someone who is fed up to not delete the page. If you feel like making up songs, then maybe you should post a video of yourself on Youtube and get yourself some attention there. You could get discovered like Greyson Chance. Bust'Em Song (german) The song is good! And your a little learnig german. PLEASE NOT DELETE! Der song seinen gut! Und dur a bisschen learning deutsch. Bitte no Lösching! The song is :-)))))))))))) Delete is :-((((((((((((((( Der Song is: :-)))))))))))) Lösching is: :-((((((((((( NOT DELETION 10:21, August 22, 2010 (don't delete it) : If it is German, you should put it on German Phineas and Ferb Wiki. If there isn't one, you can create it. But still, we only do one page for each song and that is the ENGLISH VERSION. -i am harry potter 16:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: This is the theme song for the show Bust 'Em, but in German. I'm surprised we don't have a page for it yet in English. :: Since this is an English wiki, we are trying to limit how many pages we have in other languages. If you look at our Main Page, you will see the other languages that Phineas and Ferb is available in. People that want to learn German/Deutsch can go to that wiki and read the pages in German. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RRabbit42, I think you mean Leave the Busting to Us! (song). PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 16:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that this is an English wiki and that if there is a page for everything in every language this would be an overused website that could crash computers or damage them permanently. I suggest that any page in a language other than English should be placed on a different website. Maybe you can create one on your own and that would be a cool accomplishment. Kiss Kiss is useless. If we are allowed to use the C-word on the Wiki (but if it is profanity, I will not use it), it can perfectly describe this page. What does it have to do with Phineas and Ferb? If it were like the Triangles page, I would understand, but c'mon! Dr. Whatchamacallit 00:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No it not useless. It is notable by the Flash and 5 episodes have had this happen, 4 in season 2 alone. So it won't be deleted. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :By the way, Dr.Whatchamacallit, it is not a bad word, but still, please don't use it. Thank You. 04:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What bad word? The c-word swear or kiss? Well, I just think that it's unnecessary to have that on this website. I mean, who hasn't had at least 100 kisses? If we know that everyone has had kisses, it's useless. And I've had more than 100 and I'm not even old enough to sit in the front seat. Also kiss is not an official government thing for the show, so yeah. Delete it. Kiss does not need to be deleted. Like Isabella and Lego Liker said, it had happened five times in the entire show. There needed to be an organized page to show who kissed in the show. Plus, in Season 3, Candace and Jeremy are boyfriend and girlfriend, so they might kiss a lot in the show. This page does not need to be deleted. Tpffan5196 20:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh the c-word. I learned it on the elementary school bus last year. I sat in the back. Fun! But seriously, delete it. Fireside-Sassy / Unnamed Pienheard Pierrre Girl Oh not... SASSY MISS K IS NOT HEATCHARACTER!... The side one fake,... FAN FICTION IS CENSODERD! Adyson Look-alike (Ex-name) is a ugly not vitally side. DELETE! : Not delete 'Adyson Look-alike', she is a cool background person. I like here person more than 'The Ballpit Kid'. : But only here 'Unnamed name' can be changed. DonnaxNL 17:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction pages will be deleted as they are identified. The two "Adyson lookalike" pages have been deleted because they've been replaced by Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress. Fuchs111, you need to give better reasons why a page should be kept. Saying things like "saving page is good" and "deleting page is bad" does not provide a compelling enough reason. It needs to be clearer, like "we already have a page for that character" or "this is fan fiction". Check your talk page for more information about how to prevent a new page you created from being marked for deletion. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Sassy? FAKE! If someone is going to keep this page up, they're going to need some hard-core evidence. PROVE IT! But seriously, I am THE TRUTH DETECTOR! It's fake. User:Flynn&206 Hello, it's me, The Klimpaloon, and I am here to tell you why you should delete the user page. Well, I created it, but I don't remember the password, and I don't feel like moving all my stuff just yet-some people might not recognize me if I did not call my account The Klimpaloon! Think of it as moving to a new house; if I owned it, I would not want to move until I had to. Plus, I-I just can't lie about my age(I'm underage in a lower grade!). So, please get that page off my hands and ''this wiki's hands. 21:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who encourages '''you, '''the admins, to delete that page and morepages. The Kimpaloon, I changed the age and grade for privacy, as Zukogray (Sonny With a Chance Wikia) did for me. I made some accounts before at a young age, and I, right now, am the same age as you said, and in the same grade. Of course lying about your age is bad, and it makes you guilty, so remember this: What you say online can effect someone (others, or yourself) and give you guilt (not a feeling you want to get, as it is a strong feeling, in the bad way.) ,and to avoid it, do the right thing and tell the truth. Thanks. 04:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and P.S., you can change the age/grade info back if you want. 04:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I am smaller, but a few months older than Bailee Madison and I know that you are not the klimpaloon. And I agree. This page stinks! DELETE! Um.. Who said that above, not the nice one but the one right above. I wrote the nice one, and I'm pretty sure that right above wasn't me. please sign your comment 05:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Busted, Busted, Busted and Busting Feeding Frenzy If the topic is already discussed in this page, please merge. They are songs, and we have a lot of jingles in the wiki that are accepted. Even though they are short, they have information about them. Who knows, with the number of song demos we're getting, we could get a longer version of them. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I remember this jingle sung by Candace, so I don't know why it's up for deletion. She was waiting for Mom to come in the back yard when she closed her eyes and starting dancing and chanting: "Busting Feeding Frenzy! Stay Out Of The Water!" Then by the time Mom made it to the yard, the invention was gone and Mom said, "Hi, boys." Then Candace started freaking out. Unnamed yodeller Oh not... PLEASE 'NOT' delete. This page are good and: BY CINDY ARE ONE APPEARANC AND SHE ISN'T A CANDIDAT FOR DELETION. Please NOT delete. --Fuchs111 10:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : There is a new guideline on the Background characters page (which I have put back in, Fuchs) that says if you can completely describe the character in under five sentences or less, they should not have their own page. I will be going through all the candidates for deletion in a few days. There's other to be done first, however, so just ignore that Deletion tag for the moment. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'd say keep the page, but Cindy has made lots of appearances, but may be wearing a different outfit. It's A Phineas Life?? Somebody help me. Is the episode 'It's a Phineas Life (season finale)' real? It looks fake, but I have my doubts, as the spoilers template is on there. Please help! Is it fanon or not?!!!!!! :( 17:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : It has been deleted since it didn't have any substance or proof to it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) As Stacy's Guitar Gently Weeps At first, I thought the page '''Little Brothers (With Guitar Chords)' was useful. Then, I saw it was up for deletion. It was easy to see why. The person who explained why it should be deleted had a point. Just put the guitar chords on the song page. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 00:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : It's been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Them Bones Some anonymous user made a fake page called "Them Bones." This needs to be deleted right away. Tpffan5196 02:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : This fake song as been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Unamed Phineas and Ferb Movie Please don't delete this! It is a real movie and if you go on imdb.com and look at the news relating to Phineas and Ferb there are these articles about it. And it's NOT Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension! Theres just not much information about it yet..... I'm sure there will be information as time goes on, but dont delete it yet! Maddyfae 14:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Maddyfae I am like BFFs with the creators and they haven't said anything about another movie. I'm like the #1 Phineas and Ferb fan, and nothing has been said. Images Deletion? I know fanart is't allowed in the wiki unless you use them immediately to your user page,but why are some of the non fanart photos under deletion? Please check! :Some of it are existing files, and others are uploaded in .png form and have been moved to .jpg form. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 03:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Glenda Wilkins I put up the page Glenda while the episode was premiering and the next morning found a page called Glenda Wilkins. I was so mad! Then I found out my page was deleted! It said the same exact things about Glenda as it did on the new page. It is not fair mine was deleted. Why did they delete mine? Do people just think that because I write something that they can just delete it and rephrase it in their own words. That is not fair. I deserve credit. Every edit I make or every page I add gets deleted and remade by someone else. I don't know why people think they should do this but I am not happy. I put Glenda Wilkins up for deletion and I will put back my old page and if it gets deleted I will not give up. And if this gets off of candidates for deletion I will put it back until it gets deleted. Now if anyone objects speak now. I want to hear all the opinions on why my work should not be under my name. : I can't remember if she was just called Glenda in the episode or Glenda Wilkins. If her full name was given, then we can move whatever's on the "Glenda" page to the "Glenda Wilkins" page, and then redirect Glenda to Glenda Wilkins. If her last name was not said, we do it the other way around. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I just reviewed the episode. She's called Glenda several times, but the Wilkins brothers said, "Yes, mom" after she talked with them, so it's likely that Wilkins is her last name. We'll take what you have on the Glenda page and add it to the Glenda Wilkins page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, sorry I accidentally put this twice like below. Yeah, sorry. So, why don't someone add what is on Glenda Wilkins page to the old Glenda page. I put it as Glenda because when the episode was airing, I was on this wiki, then I saw the name Glenda be heard, and I looked to see if there was a page for it, and there wasn't so I decided to put a page, then while I was editing this page, I saw it said she was related to the Wilkins brothers by a mother sons relationship. I put that in the detail section. Then, the next time my dog and I visited my dad's house, I saw someone had deleted my work and recreated it. — 02:58, March 26, 2011 :::: See next section. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) Glenda Wilkins Glenda Wilkins should be deleted because it already exists as Glenda Wilkins. That's the one that was renamed when before it was Glenda. The one that was always Glenda Wilkins should be deleted because I put that page up first. Do you think it's fair someone just decided to copy my work and make their page more popular. — 02:52, March 26, 2011 : This was a case of the same info being worked on two separate people. I chose to take what was on your page and add it to the Glenda Wilkins page, then turn your page into a redirect to GW's page. That was simpler than taking the GW page, adding it to your page, then moving your page back to the name of Glenda Wilkins. : Nothing was lost from the page you created. This is how a wiki works. It's a group effort. No one owns anything on the wiki. The closest you can get to that is to be able to say that you created a page (such as what I have in my Credentials list), but that really only applies if you have an account. Without an account, we can't tell if an IP address is being used by more than one computer and/or person. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I really want an account, but I'm not 13 yet. Trademark Clothes First off, I edited that. Seccond, i think it's an important page. Wouldn't u want to know the charcters clothes? ((Unsigned|174.57.208.66|link=ip}} 20:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just because you edited it doesn't mean it's useful. And second, it's not really important. We don't need to know what the characters' clothes look like, seeing as we can see that for ourselves in the numerous photos posted on the wiki. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: The page has been deleted. Unless it becomes a plot point to know what the clothes are that each character wears, it can just be noted on the individual pages what they typically wear. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes os Please don't delete o . It is.... Great! Get a life and stop spamming. Tpffan5196 02:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Dimension Characters I think we should keep them, they're really different from the normal characters. Alternate Phineas 00:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. If we can have pages for people like Crazy Old Coot, then there's no reason we can't have pages for people who play big roles in the show's TV movie. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 01:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You guys wanna keep that, I prefer merging it to the main article of the character instead of making the alternate version of themselves, it's less complicated and too much trouble but if one and/or more of the admins apporve this, I'll slide it. Patrickau 26 01:19, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Patrick. Tpffan5196 01:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I think we should keep them like that and add a link of the 2nd Dimension characters to the normal characters, like Candace (alternate realities) to Candace. Kuzlalala 01:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should just keep 2nd Dimension Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz since their important in the movie and delete 2nd Dimension Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford since they're less important. Also, Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate reality) is similar to the 2nd Dimension pages and if you look at its talk page Admin User:SuperFlash101 said that a Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate reality) isn't a redundant page. So I don't see why Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) should be merged with the main Heinz Doofenshmirtz page if a future version of Doofenshmirtz wasn't merged with the main page. Michael.F 01:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd keep the 2nd Dimension Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford articles as well until we know all anbout them. Then if there isn't anything, delete them and merge with the character articles (I've been doing Alternative Iaabella witrh Regular Isabella on the DisneyWiki to keep it as one long page). All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think if we do keep them we should maybe put they're names as "2nd Dimension _______" and The Platyborg's page should be called "Platyborg." We might wanna make a page for the Alternate Danville to. Alternate Phineas 01:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Or we cold name the Platyborg "Perry the Platyborg", based on the online information on 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. Kuzlalala 02:05, June 19, 2011